After All She Loved Him
by Tragicomicc
Summary: After all those years and all that pain Mai still loved him. Story about Mai and Zuko through Mai's eyes.
1. Flowers

**There are a few things that you should know before you read this story.**

**First of all, English is not my mother tongue. I've studied English about six years but there will be many many many mistakes ahead on this story. For example I'm not sure where I should put commas and where I shouldn't and so on. Try to understand. Usually I write first on my mother tongue and then translate [thanks for Google translator :-D].**

**Second thing that I want you to know is that this is my very first fanfiction ever so be nice to me and give some helpful tips :-)**

**I almost forgot the third thing! I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>After All She Loved Him<em>

**Chapter 1 - Flowers**

The sun was shining directly to the palace's courtyard. Day was really warm and bright, birds sang their melody of joy.

That was why I went to sat under the tree, into the shadow. Azula and Ty Lee played together like usual, today they did cartwheels near the big fountain. When Azula failed her own cartwheel and fell down but Ty Lee perfomed it smoothly, Azula pushed the weaker girl to the ground and laughed.

Ty Lee did everything what Azula wanted and she never resisted what she commanded. But I certainly did the same things that Ty Lee. We both, Ty Lee and I, were scared of Azula, manipulative, mean and ruling girl. Azula thought that we were friends, I wasn't so sure of it.

I woke up from my thoughts as I noticed him.

He was walking through the courtyard with his mother Ursa. I had a foolish crush on him even thought I didn't even know him well. Plus, he was Azula's brother.

Zuko.

I couldn't help my blushing and I smiled involuntarily, which was embarrassing and really annoying. I looked away so he wouldn't notice my stupid reactions.

But like always, Azula noticed.

I saw her whispering something to Ty Lee's ear, who covered her mouth as she giggled quietly. Azula ran to her mother and Zuko.

''Mom,'' she shouted as she ran. ''Can you make Zuko play with us? We need equal teams to play a game.''

''I am not cart wheeling!'' Zuko said firmly.

''You won't have to. Cart wheeling's not a game,'' Azula said, crossing her arms over her chest. ''Dumb dumb.''

''I don't care. I don't want to play with you.''

''We are brother and sister.'' And there it was again. Azula's manipulation voice.

''It's important for us to spend time together. Don't you think so, mom?'' she wheedled and I could almost imagine her staring unbelievably sweetly at Ursa.

''Yes darling, I think it's a good idea to play with your sister,'' Ursa admitted to Zuko. ''Go on now, just for a little while.''

Ursa walked away and left Zuko.

I heard Zuko's sigh as he walked behind his little sister, arms crossed.

''C'mon Mai, stand up!'' Ty Lee whispered to me and grabbed my arm to drag me up.

''All right, all right'', I mumbled and followed Ty Lee, who actually danced as she moved.

I stood in front of the fountain, Azula called Ty Lee farther so she could whisper something to Ty Lee's ear.

I knew that Zuko was standing right next to me but I didn't even dare to look at him. I just stared my feet.

''Hi, Mai,'' he said uncertainly. I lifted my head up and looked at him.

''H-h-hi, Zu-zu-zuko,'' I stammered shyly, blushing stupidly. I started to stare my feet again, trying to hide my face.

''So... What's up?''

''N-nothing much.'' I couldn't look at him, because I felt my face color change redder and redder.

Silence fell between us, but thankfully, Azula and Ty Lee finally came closer.

''Hey Mai, move closer to the fountain so we can start,'' Azula commanded and I obeyed wihout a murmur.

''Here's the way it goes.'' She picked apple from the tree and placed it on top of my head. Azula clearly machinated something.

''Now what you do is try to knock the apple off the other person's head,'' she said and went farther. ''Like this.''

She stretched her hand and flame released from her fingertips, igniting the apple. Zuko, with terrified face, ran to me and tried to throw the apple away. In unbalance I staggered back and suddenly, both of us were in the fountain, Zuko crosswise on top of my stomach.

''See, I told you it would work,'' Azula giggled to Ty Lee.

''They're so cute together!''

Zuko and I stood up, both of us soaking wet. He walked away angrily, and I was pretty sure that he was as embarrassed as I.

''You two are such...'' even thought I bristled with anger, I didn't say the end of the sentence. ''..Ugh.''

Azula was still laughing and she walked away happily. Azula was so mean, so crude, but I couldn't do anything for it. She was stronger and I was far too weak.

I walked from the fountain offended.

''Mai, don't be mad!'' Ty Lee requested and ran to my side. I didn't even glance at her.

''Actually we helped you,'' she tried.

''Oh, how?'' I asked monotonously.

''Well, it's obvious that you like Zuko...''

''Is it obvious?'' I interrupted with some concern and looked at Ty Lee. ''Oh no.''

''Let me finish, Mai,'' Ty Lee smiled and continued. ''That's why Azula asked Zuko to play with us and that means that we helped you!''

I was silent for a moment.

''If you two helped me, then why all my clothes are all wet?'' I deadpanned.

Ty Lee blushed a bit and smiled apologetically.

''Sorry, Mai.''

I let out a sigh.

''Apology accepted,'' I muttered, still angrily, but Ty Lee jumped to hug me.

''Thanks!'' She didn't seem to notice that now her clothes were sopping too.

''But don't talk about it anymore,'' I warned as she separated from me.

''Okay!'' she said and started to cart wheel again.

* * *

><p>Later on the same day I sat again under the tree but thankfully I was alone. Now I had dry clothes on, thanks for Azula's large range of clothes.<p>

The sun went down slowly, painting the skyline to orange. Birds didn't sing anymore; the whole courtyard was silent.

I shut my eyes and leaned back, pressing my back against the tree.

''What a day,'' I thought. I was supposed to go home later than usually because my parents had an important meeting, which lasted a long time.

''Mai...''

I cringed and opened my eyes.

Zuko stood in front of me, hands behind his back. His cheeks were red.

''Um... I-I'm sorry about what happened earlier,'' he mumbled softly. ''So I thought... I mean it was mother's idea... that I'll give you these...''

He brought his hands in front of me. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

There were just a couple of wilted flowers.

''T-t-thanks... But you didn't have to... '' My heart was beating hard. ''I can't take them - ''

''Just take them,'' he claimed and pushed the flowers into my arms.

''Thanks, they're... pretty.''

He blushed slightly.

''Not as pretty as you,'' he spluttered and quickly turned around before I could respond. ''I have to go now, bye!''

He hastened away, not looking behind.

My face spread into a joyful smile.

* * *

><p>So, that was the first chapter :-) What do you think?<p> 


	2. Loss

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>After All She Loved Him<em>

**Chapter 2 – Loss**

''Mai!''

I was walking to home, actually I was already late. I knew that mother and father were waiting but I turned around and faced the owner of familiar voice.

Zuko ran up to me, excited expression on his face.

''Hello, Zuko,'' I said politely even thought I was in a hurry.

''Have you heard about tomorrow's war meeting?'' thirteen-year-old boy asked.

''Of course I have, how so?''

His eyes were sparkling. ''Well, I thought that I'd go there.''

I smiled quickly. ''That's great, good luck. I have to go now so goodby - ''

''Do you think it's a good idea?'' he interrupted, ignoring what I said.

I sighed and gave up. My parents could wait.

''Yeah, but what about the generals? I've heard that they are not so understanding,'' I replied.

''But I won't say anything stupid.''

I smirked at him.

''You are stupid.''

He chuckled. ''Wanna go for a walk?''

''I'm already late so... why not,'' I stated.

After these few years we had become really close. He was my best friend. And yes, I still had that stupid crush on him but now I behaved more rationally than as a child.

''Why do you want there?'' I asked curiously as we wandered the streets of the capital city. ''War meetings are certainly boring.''

''I know, I know,'' he smirked and then looked at me seriously. ''But one day I'll be the Fire Lord and then I'll be constantly on war meetings.''

Now the evening was dark and cold. We were on a quiet side street as we stopped our walking.

''That's true,'' I admitted. ''And I'm sure that one day you'll be great Fire Lord.''

A long silence fell between us. We just stared at each other, as if there was electric current between us. How I loved his golden eyes... How I wanted to touch his face, kiss him... But like always, I didn't have enough courage to do anything.

After a few more silent moment he slowly leaned closer to me, his breathing tickled on my face. My heart was pounding uncontrollably in my chest, my body tensed. I was sure that he was as nervous as I.

Gently his warm lips touched mine.

The kiss wasn't long and it certainly wasn't perfect, our noses bumped and I felt really clumsy. But still it was _my_ first kiss, _our_ first kiss and it felt right. In a sense, in all its imperfection, it was perfect.

We separated from each other, both smiling slightly. I was flushed, but the boy's cheeks were red also.

In my world, it was a dream come true. I couldn't remember how many times I had dreamed of Zuko and now he was there, close to me.

He took my hand and looked me straight in the eyes.

''Thank you,'' he whispered.

''For what?'' We started to walk again, but now hand in hand.

''You've always understood me,'' he answered. I could hear the gratitude in his voice.

''Oh, you don't have to be thankful for that,'' I said.

''But I want to be,'' Zuko's face was serious. ''You know, there hasn't been anyone who would listen to me after mom…''

He suspended the sentence, his voice heavy with grief.

''Don't worry,'' I said and squeezed his fingers tenderly. We stood in front of my home. ''I'll be there for you, no matter what.''

He smiled at my words and let out of my hand.

''Goodnight, Mai.''

''See you tomorrow.''

I watched at his figure, which disappeared into the darkness and then I went to the door and tried to open it quietly.

I wasn't surprised at all when I saw my mother in front of me.

''Where have you been, young lady?''

''I was out,'' I replied calmly and closed the door.

''Do you have any idea what time is it?''

''Yes. It's almost midnight.''

''What if someone saw you?'' mother asked severely. ''Decent girls do not wander around the city at night! You should think about what kind of reputation you give to your father!''

''I know, mother,'' I said quietly and avoided her gaze. ''I'm sorry. Can I go to bed?''

She sighed heavily and nodded. I walked past her and I could hear her turn around.

''Mai,'' mother called. I stopped but didn't face her. ''Who was with you?''

''Zuko,'' I smiled at my words. For a moment she was silent.

''Oh… I understand,'' she said, whispering the words and then continued. ''But we will talk about this in the morning!''

I walked to my room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, my father ordered me under house arrest for two weeks.<p>

I was annoyed, of course, but I had to accept it.

After school I didn't have anything to do, so I just sat on my room and read book. I didn't know how long I had read, when I heard mother's voice.

''Mai! Come here, you have a guest.''

For a moment I thought it would be Zuko, but it was Ty Lee who stood at the door.

''Hi, Ty,'' I greeted but then I noticed worried look on her face. Something was wrong, I knew it. _Terribly_ wrong.

''What has happened?'' I whispered.

''Zuko… he…'' Ty Lee was struggling with words. ''He spoke out there in the war meeting and his father got mad…''

I held my breath.

''He must fight in Agni Kai.''

''What?'' I breathed out. ''When?''

Ty Lee's face was sad. ''Tonight.''

* * *

><p>I'm sure that this chapter was full of mistakes, sorry. I'm not so good at English..<p>

Thank you for reading and I hope you review :-)


	3. Alone

**Thank you all for the reviews! :-)**

**So, this is just a really short and actually quite boring and pointless chapter.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or its characters.**

* * *

><p><em>After All She Loved Him<em>

**Chapter 3 – Alone**

Why life was so unfair?

Why the innocent was punished?

I could still hear those horrible gossips in my ears. Everybody talked about the Agni Kai and everybody thought that Zuko's punishment was rightful act: Zuko was a traitor, who had defied the Fire Lord, his own father.

And they all thought that Ozai's actions were justified.

What kind of father burns his own son and thinks it is right and then banish him?

I stared out of the window and let the tears flow down my cheeks. I felt horrible. The last time I had seen him was the night when we'd kissed. Maybe nothing bad would have happened if I hadn't encouraged him to go to the war meeting.

Maybe everything was _my_ fault. I started to sob.

''Are you crying because of that… dishonorable boy?'' mother asked behind me. She couldn't even say Zuko's name aloud, which was ridiculous and sad at the same time.

I nodded reluctantly. I didn't want to face her.

''Wipe your tears,'' she said and touched my shoulder. ''You have to understand that he disrespected the Fire Lord and our country. You can't cry because of _him_.''

She then left me alone in silence.

Her words echoed in my mind over and over again.

_You can't cry_.

_Yes, Mai._ I thought. _You have to be strong_.

And I wiped my tears. _Be strong, strong, strong, don't ever show your weakness._

Raindrops started to fall from the sky. The sky was crying for me.

* * *

><p>The days followed one another, the years went by.<p>

My days were similar, I went to school, I practiced throwing knives, I spent my free time with Azula and Ty Lee.

But when the school ended, I realized that I was all alone.

Ty Lee joined to the circus and Azula was always busy.

I had my parents, but they both were busy too, father with his political career and mother with Tom-Tom. When Tom-Tom was born, I became invisible. Parents hadn't ever cared about me much, but after Tom-Tom they didn't care about me at all. I was sure about it.

Days merged into each other but every single day I thought about Zuko. Where he was, was he alright... I wanted to talk with him so badly that it hurt. And every single day I had to tolerate that pain.

I was frightened that he wouldn't ever return, that I wouldn't ever see him again, but I fought against the fear every single day.

Sometimes I wondered that did he ever think about me. Maybe he didn't have time to think about some girl, whom he once knew. Maybe I was just a distant, faded memory, if even that.

* * *

><p>One absolutely ordinary and boring afternoon father came home saying only one sentence.<p>

''We are going to Omashu.''

* * *

><p>This was unforgivably short chapter and awfully boring. I guess. And the end was stupid. I'm sorry! :-(<p>

There are so many things that I would write differently, but I can't write them in English… :-/


End file.
